Blackteef Tribe
The Blackteef tribe are a relatively new tribe of the numberless green-skin race. Founded by upstart Warlord, Masta Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof (also known as Masta Blasta, Masta Blacktoof or The Masta.) these Orks are by far geniuses when compared to their common kin displaying tactical skill and technological know how that puts other Tribes to shame. (Albeit they are still Orks with I.Q.s averaging to that of a very intelligent squash...perhaps even a pumpkin with some individuals) Each Ork of the Blackteef Tribe is genetically distinct from other Orkoids in that their teeth are (obviously) black. This is a blessing and a curse as this marks them as freaks among Ork "society" due to the unorky stigma this clan has developed. However for reasons only known to the Blackteef's Maasta, their teef are worth double the average Orks. And whilst no self-respecting Ork from another tribe would be caught dead fighting alongside Blackteef (And Blackteef only accept subjugated "Dum Dumz" into their ranks) they still trade with them on occasion and act as mercenaries when tech-loot is promised. Blackteef are famous (or infamous) for their love of, and ability to build and maintain, Plasma weapons and other similar devices. For these Orks nothing is better than watching the enemy burnt to a crisp and blasted apart under a beautiful hail of explosive plasma bolts. They do not go on a WAAAAAAAAGH! for the same reasons as other Orks, although they enjoy the wanton violence and bloodshed, they go on these star spanning rampages to discover more "Killy Tekk" so that they may be more successful wresting more technology from other races the next time around and so on. They show an uncanny ability to travel long distances in relatively short time-spans, making a supposedly thousand year trip to the Krounus expanse in a mere ten years or less. These long distance WAAAAGH!s seem to be due to the the recent discovery of an STC printout. As before they uncovered this device, Blackteef were never reported outside the Sagittarius arm. It has been surmised by Ordo Xenos that these Orks may augment their Warp travel with some other form of FTL drive, thus drastically cutting down the time it takes to cross large distances. The Blackteef have shown themselves to be masterful Ork strategists (for whatever that's worth), but one tactic in particular is a long-standing staple and favourite. "Da Bait and Switch", where the Orks entice the enemy into attacking using a feint or smaller force as bait, then they attack with the hidden and normally much larger force that was lying in wait. This tactic can prove devastating as the Blackteef rarely botch a good ambush. Though Masta Blasta preaches about Ork superiority, the Blackteef have been known to work with and even make alliances with other factions. In the most extreme cases (such as the Calipsian Hordes) trade agreements are even made. Though this makes a majority of the Subjugated Orks within the Blackteef uneasy, and has brought many to the brink of rebellion, the ever loyal black toothed population are smart and savvy enough to know that sometimes it’s more advantageous to make allies. That way they can beat and stomp the life out of the poor souls a few planets over more easily. History-The Masta Blasta The Blackteefs history begins when a lowly Boy of the Bad Moons Tribe, known at the time as Blacktoof for his odd, genetic quirk that caused every tooth in his mouth to turn onyx black, killed a Space Marine of the Ultramarines during the bloody battle of Encrux IV. According to most sources the young Ork charged the Space Marine Neophyte with all his greenskin might and cleaved the hapless Space Marine's head from his shoulders. Although in reality Blacktoof charged, tripped, and the choppa he carried sailed through the air and embedded itself in the Marines throat. As the Space Marine lay slain the unnaturally lucky Ork decided to take up the Space Marines Plasma Rifle, and it was love at first sight. Blacktoof would go on that day to kill one hundred guardsmen with that very rifle and the Ork took the dead Marines helm as a lucky charm that he still carries to this day. Years after the Battle of Encrux IV, Blasta Blacktoof as Blacktoof was now known, had become a powerful Nob of the Bad Moons Tribe. He had his Plasma Rifle, "Blaaststick" customized by the best Meks in the Tribe and was well on his way up the social ladder when his pride got him into a mess of trouble. Blasta Blacktoof had stated that his "Spesul" teeth were worth twice what normal teeth were due to their colour and their unusually large size. This argument caused many a brawl within the tribe and threatened the very foundations of it as Orks took up both sides of the argument. Soon the Warboss, Gnashbone Facestompa, stepped in to settle the argument once and for all. He challenged Blacktoof to a duel to the death, if Blacktoof won he was Warboss and therefore his teeth would be worth whatever he wished, and if Gnashbone won he didn’t have to deal with the ruckus over the issue. The two Orks faced off in a vicious melee. Soon the Warboss had the upper hand, however he did not expect Blacktoof to use his "sekret weppin." Just as Gnashbone raised his Power Klaw to crush Blasta Blacktoofs skull, the black toothed Ork pulled a Face Eater Squig from the small sack he always kept tied to his belt "Just in kase." Blacktoof hurled the vicious ball of gnashing teeth at the Warboss. As Gnashbone roared in agony and fought to tear the Squig from his face Blasta Blacktoof made a run for it; killing two Nobz and trampling an unlucky Grot as he made his escape. Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof would later find himself under the employ of the only tribe that would take in such an underhanded greenskin with a mouthful of teeth and a lot of Bad Moons mercantile skill under his belt...the Blood Axes. From the Blood Axes Blacktoof learned how to be "Taktikal" eventually becoming a Stormboy Nob...although he moonlighted as a Kommando from time to time. He would never be as skilled in the covert arts as others of the Blood Axes, however, he learned that using the enemies tactics against them and developing a group of disciplined fighters could make an Ork Tribe doubly killy. Unfortunately Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof would be cast out of the Blood Axes for giving away a Kommando Mobs position at the worst possible moment putting the entire WAAAAAAHG! in jeopardy. Rather than face Blacktoof and risk having his face chewed of by one of the Nobz "Prettiez.” the Warboss Bonegnash Smashead simply banished Blacktoof, leaving him stranded on a swamp world on the outskirts of Tau space known as Stinkholl. Stranded, hungry, and none too happy, Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof wandered off into the swamps and found a long crashed Tau warship. He setup shop inside the derelict vessel and lived there in exile for a hundred years. Soon however he was not alone; the spores that Orks naturally gave of eventually gave rise to a thousand Orks all of them, from the Squigs to the Boyz, bearing mouthfuls of black teeth. Blacktoof quickly tamed his feral offspring and became their "Masta".He taught them what he knew of "Teknology" and soon his first Mekboyz were rebuilding the Tau vessle. He put his Boyz through countless training drills and military exercises he taught them how to be an organized and efficient fighting unit. He even trained the Grots to be deadly demolitions experts. (though it took a lot of vaporized Grots before they finally understood the concept of throwing the grenade.) Soon the Blackteef Tribe left their beloved...ish... home on Stinkholl (however they left some of the Meks behind to train later generations of Blackteef. And their fleets return every few years or so to pick up fresh recruits.) and began savaging Tau space. Looting valuable weapons tech and earning a name for themselves as "Da Baddest And Blastyest Tribe in Da Galaxy!" Kultur The Blackteef see themselves as the only competent members of their species and as such carry themselves with an air of arrogence. They tend to lead more refined lives than other Orks, with Blackteef living on Da Base getting all the benefits of running water and heating. They also enjoy music and the arts. (By "art" I mean they like to see who can make the clan emblem in the largest and most flashy fashion and by "music" I mean drumbeats as background music for pit fights.) Blackteef Orks are fanatical in their devotion to the Klan and are not prone to infighting as other tribes are. They are also disciplined fighters and follow the orders of their superiors to the letter. Grotz are trained and drilled daily and thus lack the usual cowardliness that other Grechin exhibit, though they still perfer to ambush their foes rather than meet them head on. This is due to their total indoctrination into the Blackteef philosophy that all Orkoids are destined to rule the Galaxy and the fact that even a Grot is supposedly supeiror to even the most powerful human. They are also famed across the Ork race as having the most exotic taste in foods. This can be seen all over Da Bases upper levels, with various fruits, spices, and beasts from across the Blackteefs modest empire. The Blackteef take great pride in their food, with Boyz even taking the time to become chiefs and owning their own small eateries on settled Blackteef worlds. In fact these Orks show such skill in the culinary arts that many of their Grotz and scant Boyz are recruited into a Ork Warband solely to cook. (It should be noted however that Blackteef dishes barely passable to the human pallet and the Tau consider Blackteef food to be a war crime in of itself.) Banner The Blackteef banner is similar to the Jolly Ork. It is a smiling Ork skull, but without the eye patch and the skull has black teeth. (this is commonly found on every warship, vehicle, and set of armour the Blackteef steal or make.) Notable Individuals Masta Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof "Da 'umies, Blueskinz, Skeletonz, and dem Kaoz dum dumz got one ting in common.... DEY ARE ALL SKRAPIN JUST TA MAKE IT IN DIS GALAXY!... But we, Da Blackteef.... and da otha Kalnz... what do we skrap fer? Datz da key ladz! We don't skrap fer planetz, plenty of dem to go around. We don't skrap fer grub, got lotsa good eatz. No boyz, we skrap cuz itza bloody fun ting ta do! Now DATZ why we gotz ta krump, blast, and burn every last stikin one of dem! CUZ DEY ARE ALL WEAKLINGZ AND DUM DUMZ WHO CAN'T EVEN MAKE IT WIFOUT SKRAPIN! We Orkz... Datz what were ment fer! DA ORKZ ARE MENT TA KRUMP AND KILL EVERY LAST WEAKLING AND DUM DUM AND TAKE OVA DA 'OL GALAXY!!!!"- One of The Mastaz inspiring speeches. The Warlord (or Masta) of this infamous tribe, few Warlords have such technical and tactical skill as the Masta. And even fewer have his vision of the Ork race uniting under one banner. Truly such visionary doctrine would never be accepted by more contemporary Warbosses. And so Masta Blasta leads his tribe ever forward, promising one day to bring the Galaxy under Greenskin rule...weather the other Klanz like how he dose it or not! The Masta also emulates and glorifies the legendary Ork Warlord, The Beast, believing him to be the embodiment of Gork and Mork and all of Ork kind. The Masta is well known for his fiery speeches on Ork superiority and the Orks destiny to rule the Galaxy, as a result his Boyz are fanatically loyal to the Klan and its cause. He is equally well known for his infamous arsenal. His "Powa Fiztz" ,Gork an' Mork, are powerful tools of destruction(They are also painted, the left one being Gork Red, and the right one being Mork Blue.), and his massive "Blasta", Blaststick, after thousands of years of modifications, is capable of blowing a hole in a Kroozaz hull. He also keeps a Face Eater Squig in a small sack tied to his waist "Just in kase", this tactic has saved his life more than once. Blacktoof is also quite fond of the "Lil Prittiez." Deff Monga "Alright, just anotha bit 'ere and dere...and don't ferget the juice dis time ladz! Can't 'ave anotha Deff Deala drop ded right after we finish it like da last two!"- ''Deff Monga commanding his legions of Grot minions. Deff Monga is the Tribes Big Mek (He is also the tribes self proclaimed "Big Dok") and perhaps one of the most educated Orks in whole of the greenskin race (He may even surpass a human...if that human was afflicted with serious brain damage.) as he is capable of reading high Gothic with startling accuracy and has intimate knowledge of the interiors of various spacecraft. He became the Tribes Big Mek when he single handedly repaired Da Deffsparks plasma engines and rose the the ship from the mud and muck of Stinkholl. Ever since then this diabolical Mek has been supplied with whatever he needs for his various experiments. He is responsible for the massive numbers of Cyborks that reside in this tribe and is known to use these Boyz in his own private army. In spite of the power this Ork has within the Blackteef Tribe he would never dream of rebellion, as running the tribe would distract him from his 'scinetific' pursuits. He rules Redrokk with the status of a High Undaboss (an undaboss with who is favoured by The Masta.) and is constantly inventing new plas-dakka and armours, he also "tinkas" with vehicles and is the mastermind behind the modifications to the four titans stolen from Benevolence XI and the current design of Da Base. But his crowning achievement was the creation of the Deff Dealaz, nigh invincible war machines that could not be stopped by anything short of a Titan or Space Marines. He is also responsible for many craven experiments with Ork biology...even attempting a Space Marine organ transplant, placing Gene Seed (and every other organ) into 'voulenteer' Boyz. Although the transplant did not create "Supah Boyz" as he had hoped it did make the Ork privy to the inner workings of space marines. First Lu-Tenent Bommchompa The Masta's second in command and personal "Hit-boy" Bommchompa was one of the first Nobz of the fledgling tribe. He was originally known as Chompa for his massive maw but after caching a grenade in his mouth (saving the Mastas life in the process) it seemed this Ork would surely die toofless. However Masta Blasta rewarded this brave (if not to bright) Nob with a set of Iron Jaws and wargear from his personal armoury. The Masta then made Bommchompa his "Lu-Tenent" and personal bodyguard. Bommchompa took the position with great fervour and soon became the first Blitz Git. Though Bommchompa lacks tactical imagination he is competent and has a predatory instinct, preferring to use the element of surprise whenever possible. He wears 20 Space Marine helmets on his belt as a symbol of his combat prowess. (Though he bought 15 if them in a rather impressive haggling match with a stubborn Goff Mek.) The five helmets he obtained on the field are two Deathwatch Astartes, a Iron Scorpions Sky Warrior, a Salamanders Apothecary, and an Equalizer Veteran Sniper. He prefers to use stealth tactics and as such embodies the Blackteef ideal of a Blitz Git. Bommchompas prefered arsenal is a large Klaymore and a massive plasma rifle. Sekond Lu-Tenent Krumpa Krumpa was recruited by Bommchompa into the Blitz Gitz after he witnessed Krumpa tear open a Tau Commanders Crisis Battle suit and rip the Tau pilot to bloody bits. He soon earned a place as the Blitz Gitz Banner Karrier and is a living moral boost to the Blackteef in the heat of battle...and a reminder of the Mastas might in day to day life. He is perhaps the most loyal to Masta Blacktoof and is also quite smart if not a tad temperamental. (Even for an Ork) For these reasons he is usually left in control of the Blackteef Tribe when The Maasta is off leading a WAAAAAAAHG! His preferred tactic is usually leading his Boyz in an all out assault. Krumpas prefered weapons are his massive dual plazma pistols and his own fists. Turrd Lu-Tenent Snazz Snazz is a rarity, a subjugated Ork that has the cunning and skill (not to mention luck) to become one of Maasta Blacktoofs personal Lu-Tenents. However Snazz is also reckless and rumoured to be a Slaaneshi cultist.(as he enjoys the "Finer tingz" such as shiny objects and human slaves.) Snazz was a Flash Git who had thought he'd seen it all, he had travelled the galaxy and even fought under Ghazghkull's banner in the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon, but after he was taken prisoner after the massacre at Singaurds Hope on during the Third Battle for Encrux VI as the last surviving Flash Git... he realized then and there that the Blackteef were the Tribe for him. After Bonegnash and Gnashbone became the first Undabosses, Snazz served mostly on the home guard, but distinguished himself during the Sigmus VII "Debakal" when he slaughtered a PDF armour regiment single handedly during the early days of the WAAAGH! (He shot the support beams of the bridge the armour regiment was under and crushed all but one tank, which he riddled with holes.) After he returned he was immediately promoted to Blitz Git and has been at The Maastas side ever since. Though his loyalty has been called into question by Krumpa, and his sheer recklessness has made him a thorn in Bommchompa's side, he is a deadly addition to the Blitz Gitz due to his experience (which few Orks can match.) and his considerable skill when it comes to siege warfare. Snazz prefers his gargantuan Kustom Blaasta and prized Daijinn Hardlight Blade. Deffeata Doomstompa When the Meks of the tribe made the 1st Deff Deala the Masta declared that only the best Boy would be allowed to pilot it. And that would be decided in the fight pits. From all the blood and carnage only one Ork stepped forward, Stompa as he was known at the time. But soon after he was granted his prize the Ork has become a living legend amongst the Blackteef feared and respected almost as much as the Massta himself. In fact if Deffeata Doomstompa wasent fanatically loyal to the Maasta and his vision of intelligent Orks conquering the stars he probably would have overthrown Maasta Blaasta years ago. Deffeata also has a personal Grot mechanic, Twit, who he would defend with his life as a debt to the Cyber-Grechin Grenider. Twit Few Grotz have such long or lucky lives as Twit, whose legend is inexorably tied to Deffeata Doomstompa's. During a raid on a Forgeworld in The Relm of Ultramar Deffeata engaged Ultramarines Venerable Dreadnought Maximus The Black. The titanic battle levelled much of the surrounding hive city but soon Maximus gained the upper hand over the Ork. Just as Maximus was going to delver the deathblow with his Powerfist "The Black Vengeance" a vat of industrial strength acid, shoved from its perch by a Grot known as Twit for his hairbrained schemes, came crashing down upon the war machines head damaging his sensors. Blinded, and with the acid eating through his sarcophagus, the ageing warrior was defenceless as the semi-sane Grot used his slapped together "Deff Launcha" to blow the Dreadnoughts armoured hull wide open. Before the once proud Ultramarine could die of exposure, Deffeata Doomstompa ripped the Astartes from his sarcophagus and promptly crushed his withered frame beneath his metal feet. For his act of sheer bravery (or lucky stupidity) Deffeata had Twit made "Unkillyble" by the Best Meks and Doks in the tribe, giving the Grot advanced shielding and cybernetics. Ever since then the two have been inseparable. Zzapface Mik'Smashy ''"I iz da boot of GORK and da eye of MORK! I SEEZ TINGZ non ya GITZ eva 'eard ov! I HAZ BLOWN UP UMIEZ AND BLU SKINZ AND EVEN A TURTLE ONCE! I am da Weridest Boy da GALAXEE HAZ EVA KNOWN!....'ELLO IZ DIS TING ON!?!?"- ''An all to common sermon from Undaboss Zzapface Zzapface is the Blackteefs Cheif Weirdboy and Undaboss of the Weirdboyz of the Tribe. Thus he holds...some strange form of polictial clout within the tribe as he has become somewhat of a religous leader within the tribe due to his great powers and insaine ramblings of Gork an' Mork. His psyker powers are great and he has both torched enitre regiments (or turned them inside out, or into squigs, or simply teleported them into the vacume of space) and conqured whole worlds (or destoryed them) with but a prayer to Gork and Mork and a flourish. However it should be noted that he also has blown up whole Gargants and once crushed a small army of Boyz with a building he flung with telekinisis. In battle Zzapface is often accompanied by his cadre of Weirdboyz and an army of psychoctic Madboyz pumped full of fighten juice. Da Undabosses Undabosses are various warbosses that the Blackteef have defeated and absorbed into the tribe, making them battlefield commanders and planetary governors. (however a few Orks have worked their way up the tribal ladder and have been awarded the title of High Unaboss) Their loyalty is ensured by a squad of "Mindaz" who more often than not are a Squad of Blitz Gitz who will not hesitate to kill a rebellious Undaboss. Two notable Undabosses are Gnashbone Facestompa and Bonegnash Smashead. Weapons ''"We got da killest gear in da 'ol galaxy! Oh? Ya don't believe me do ya?! Well lets 'ave a go then!!"- ''Lu-Tenent Bommchompa,'' The Maasta's best and first Blitz Git. The Blackteef Tribe use plasma weapons,(Though a Blackteef Boy won't turn down a good shoota or choppa.)having mastered the technology over the years. They have a deep need to be "DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!" and even employ "Shaarpshootaz" to pick off or harass the enemy. Not surprisingly the Tau have been hard pressed to eliminate these Orks but find themselves constantly beaten at their own game when it comes to ranged warfare. These Orks also make simply hazardous melee weapons from the Zap Choppa(an Ork Power Axe) to the Claymorz. (Ork Power Swords) These Orks boast a devastating arsenal and love nothing more than to set entire planets ablaze with plasma fires. Their plasma weaponry is still however subject to the various pitfalls of the design, many a Blackteef Boy has been incinerated by his own weapon due to overheating...some use this to their advantage particularly the Grenider Grotz who throw their overheated weapons at the enemy. Vehicles The Blackteef Tribe posses a larger than average number of Killa Kans and Deff Dreads which in turn use solely energy weapons. This tribe also boasts a large air force due to the sheer numbers of Flyboyz and Stormboyz. They also have a fondness for Assault Bikes, they even have a specialized type of Assault bike called a "Plazma Bike" this three wheeled monstrosity has a massive plasma drive allowing it to reach ludicrous speeds, its also armed with brutal plasma blasters and can hold two occupants, one to drive and one to club enemies who aren't crushed beneath the wheels. However, the most feared of all armour these nefarious Orks have at their disposal are the dreaded Deff Dealas, hulking monstrosities with enough fire power to annihilate an entire Guard platoon. They also stole four Warlord-class Titans and heavily modified them. Masha-''' One of the stolen Titans from Benevolence XI, The Orks have turned it into a massive artillery platform, jury rigging plasma mortars onto the Titans massive frame 'Blaasta- '''One of the stolen Titans from Benevolence XI, This Titan was transformed into a massive mobile fortress bristling with massive plasma weapons and a Titan sized Burna. '''Da Shadow-'''This Titan was stolen from Benevolence XI and the Blackteef stripped all weapons save the main Volcano Cannons to make the Titan lighter. They then grafted starship thrusters to the Titans back. The result was a flight capable Titan. '''Rolly-' Rolly was one of the Titans stolen from Benevolence XI, its main weapons were replaced with a massive rolling pin covered in spikes and what not, this massive steam powered rolling pin is used to level cities and crush armies. (used in a fashion similar to a steam roller) It also has many weapon emplacements on its frame from which Ork gunners deliver murderous hails of plasma upon the foe. Thankfully, these Orks have a habit of dividing their forces and these Titans will probably never be seen on the same world or even the same system. Fleet 'Da Deffspark-' The Maastas Flagship and personal Krooza, this legendary warship strikes terror into the hearts of the Tau. Made from a crashed Tau warship this vessel harbours devastating weaponry and advanced shields. Da Deffspark is also capable of launching Rokks at enemy vessels for boarding actions. '''Da Base- Da Base is an Eldar Craftworld the Blackteef took up residence in over 2,000 years ago. The Orks claim that the Crafworld was long abandoned when they arrived. Though essentially the capital of the Blackteefs empire its also a deadly warship, bristling with anti-ship weapons and constantly accompanied by its personal defence fleet. Takital Rokks-''' These Rokks were meant to be used for extended trips and have advanced guidance systems and on board controls. They are equipped to be used for tactical deployments on planets or for boarding actions. They are also capable of being used as forward bases and have ship-to-ship weapons systems and low intensity shields. It is also apparent that the Blackteef reuse these Rokks, collecting them after a successful WAAAAHG! and placeing them into Da Deffsparks hold for re-entry into space. Various Ork and Calipsian Ships- The Blackteef have collected a considerable fleet over the thousands of years these Orks have plagued the void. Most are reverse engineered Tau warships but they also have some warships from the Calipsian Hordes that they traded various weapons and gear for. The fleet also has "standard" Ork Kroozaz. 'The Warspite and The Deathknell-' These Battle Barges were stolen from Forgeworld Benevolence XI and bear experimental energy weapons, thus they are Maasta Blaastas favourite warships. They are armed with Exterminatus weapons including virus bombs and experimental "Planet Bustaz." Few of the "Kapital"(The Battle Barges or Da Deffspark) ships are ever seen in the same fleet as the Blackteef always keep a home guard to defend their small empire against Tau incursions. Known Worlds Although the Blackteef control a small empire on the outskirts of Tau space (Mostly on the inward edge of the Sagittarius arm) there are a few worlds of note. 'Sinkholl-' The Blackteef homeworld and birthplace of their empire, this swamp laden world is home to billions of Blackteef and whilst it is far from the crown jewel, it is the planet from which most of their Boyz originate and is where most of them are recruited. ''Redrokk'''- This desert world is home to many of the Tribes Mekz and also a training world for Blitz Boyz. Its primary function is akin to a forge world in many respects. Most of the Blackteefs weapons and ships come from the massive "Faktoryz" on this desert world. 'Benev-o-Bitz- From the the annihilated remains of Benevolence XI these Orks forged a massive shipping complex, building settlements in the asteroid belt and building ships out of the scrap and remains of the once proud forge-world. 'Da Base-' The Blackteef stumbled across this long abandoned Craftworld located in the heart of their small empire and quickly took up residence in it. Over the thousands of years it has become their capital world and the crown jewel of their "Orkydom". Da Base looks more like a clumped together Space Hulk than the elegant world it once was, having suffered centuries of 'renovations' at the hands of the Blackteefs Mekz. Da Base has become a hub of Orkish activity, as it has gained fame across the whole of the greenskin race as the place to buy powerful weapons, taste exotic foods, or enjoy some gambling at Da Bases famed Squig Fighting Pits...provided they have the teef. The whole of the craftworlds upper section is a sprawling bazaar, full of Blackteef and Bad Moonz merchants hawking their wears, from Deff Blaastas to Human Slaves, Da Base has it all. The mid sections are home the Hut District. Here the millions of Orks that call Da Base home live comfortably with all the benefits of running water, heating, and other leisures unheard of within ork society. At the very bottom levels are the Waste Poolz, here all the worlds refuse builds up and is a breeding ground as Ork spores eventually take root here in the churning filth and mud. This is also where the famous Spicy Squigs are found. A delicious yet highly dangerous Squig, the Spicy Squig is coveted by other tribes, and the Blackteef make an exorbitant profit of these vicious balls of venom spitting hate. Spicy Squig spores cannot grow anywhere but inside the craftworlds filth, and so are truly a unique Orkoid species. And from his throne on the highest tower within Da Base, resides the infamous Warlord, Masta Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof. Having fought long and hard to build his small empire, The Maasta is grudgingly respected by his fellow Warlords and Bosses for building and maintaining perhaps the most stable and technology advanced Orkdom since The Beast. From Da Base, The Masta rules with a Adamantium Fist, subjugating various Bosses and continuously inspiring loyalty amongst his blacktoothed kin. Unique Units Biltz Gitz "Were da biggest and baddest Nobz around! We got da biggest and baddest zapgunz in all da clanz! AND WERE GONNA KRUMP YA AND TAKE YOUR BITZ FOR DA MAASTAZ TROFY ROOM, CUZ WE DA BLITZ GITZ, AN NOBODY MESSEZ WIT DA BLACKTEEF WHEN DA BLITZ GITZ ARE 'ERE!!!!!!"- Sekond Lu-Tenent Krumpa, the Blitz Gitz banner carrier. Part of Blacktoof's personal entourage (or that of an Undaboss), or used as brutal strike forces, the Blitz Gitz are the pinnacle of Blacktoof soldiery. Smart (for an Ork..about as intelligent as a human nine year old) tough, and well trained; these brutes are heavily armed with massive Kustom Blaastaz and Plaz Rokit Pakz to carry their considerable bulk through the skys. These Orks fight in Squadz of seven to eight and act in a similar fashion to Space Marines, obliterating The Maastas foes with hails of plasma fire or slicing them in two with their massive Claymorz (crudely constructed power swords). Their Rokit packs can even be overcharged and shot from the Nobz back to devastating affect. Blitz Gitz have a personal vendetta with the Flash Gitz seeing these "Sparkely Panzez" as little more than gun nuts rather than professional soldiers...and will not hesitate to teach them that the Blitz Gitz are by far superior on the battlefield. Blitz Boyz Jr. Blitz Gitz, these Orks are a combination of Kommandos and Stormboyz and usually get the best gear and weapons amongst the Boyz of the Tribe. They are well trained and ruthless shock troops, barring through the skys, blasting away, usually landing behind or in the midst of the foe to do the most damage before taking to the skys once more. They are also exeptional infiltration units, using their airborne nature to bypass enemy lines and "Hit 'em were it 'urtz!" If a Blitz Boy dose well enough he is allowed to join the elite ranks of the Blitz Gitz at the Mastas side. '''Grenider Grotz "Brast dem into fine eatin paist!"- ''Grenadier Grot in a fire-fight These Grotz are deadly combatants, trained to sneak up on enemy armour and fortifications and plant melta charges on them. These Grotz are also well armed, carrying plasma pistols and ample grenades. A small group of them can rain explosives upon the foe, saturating the area with grenades and plasma fire. 'Shaarpshootaz' Perhaps the most unorky Boyz the Blackteef have to offer, Shaarpshootaz are Ork marksmen that use powerful Plaz Sniperz to bring long range death to the foe. Though they are far from perfect shots, Shaarpshootaz make up for it in sheer numbers and the more or less pinpoint accuracy of their Plaz Sniperz with usually ten Boyz to a Shaarpshoota Mob. Though trained to kill the enemy leadership these Orks meet their true calling against light vehicles, blasting aircraft out of the skys and riddling APCs with holes. 'Deff Deala' ''"KOM 'AN GIT SUM SPACE MARINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Deffeata Doomstompa the first and perhaps the loudest Deff Deala ever made. The Deff Deala is the most devastating armoured unit these Orks have, and only the Blitz Gitz or influential Blitz Boyz are allowed to become a Deff Deala (A highly advanced Mega Dred). Standing a full "'ead" taller than a Mars Pattern Dreadnought and displaying Two huge weapons arms, this massive war machine is a terror to all who dare face it. With of each of its wrists and forearms dedicated to 6 (or more) heavy dakka, and its arms ending in massive Powa Weponz(Powa Klawz, Powa Fiztz, Zap Choppaz, Claymorz, ect.), the sheer fire power this behemoth can bring to bear is staggering. And with its huge Plazma Rokit Pak this mechanized monster can take the wanton destruction to the skys, showering death and ruin from above. Its advanced shielding and thick armour makes this juggernaut all but unstoppable without armoured support or Space Marines. Thankfully these metallic beasts are very rare with only 400 ever seen in the 4,000 years this tribe has been active. Alas it is very likely that there are far more of these monstrosities out there and only 120 have been confirmed as destroyed. 'Blackteef Boyz ' Although the Blackteef are still Orks the 'pure' Boyz (those with black teeth) are extremely loyal to their commanders and rarely fight amongst themselves. This behaviour makes a pure Blackteef force difficult to defeat as the death of their Undaboss or Nob will only strengthen their resolve, rather than send them into an disorganized orgy of infighting.(However Orks of subjugated backgrounds will act normally, thus, mixed WAAAGHS! are easier to defeat.) Snazz Boyz The Blackteef have bought many of Bommstompaz Shiney Shootaz and since they were his "Thouzanth Kustomer" they received a large mob of Snazz Boyz, these Orks were placed under Turd Lu-Tenent Snazz'z command and have been blasting the enemies of the Blackteef (and occasionally themselves) apart ever since. 'Plazma Bikez' Plazma Bikez are little more than Assault Bikes that were mostly stolen from Benevolence XI and "Kustomized" by the Blackteef, placing the usual ramshackle plasma weapons and various Orky ornaments on them. But Plasma Bikez are perhaps the fastest land vehicles ever made by Greenskin hands due to their jury rigged plasma engines. These Bikes have also been scaled up and include a third wheel for balance. (and to increase the number of poor souls it can run over.) Plasma Bikez are used as heavy calvary, racing ahead of a charge to shatter enemy formations and sew chaos within the ranks. Other This tribe also has large numbers of Cyborks, armed to the teef with the tribes trademark weapons. They also have psychotic amounts of Stormboyz and Kommandoz, blacking the skies and haunting the enemies dreams. They also keep a large number of Meks on hand to maintain their arsenal. Relations Tau-'The Orks of the Blackteef Tribe have been a thorn in the Tau Empires side for well over 2,000 years now. Though these Orks only make attacks at the edges of Tau septs and the damage they wreak is minor compared to other Ork Clans as the Blackteef intend on looting these worlds. The Tau have been hard pressed to stop them but the crafty Maasta has attacked mostly weak Tau septs unable of rallying much of a force to hunt him down. Maelstrom Dogs- The Blackteef enlisted the help of the Maelstrom Dogs in order to push back the Tau Incursion on their space. The Maasta hired the Dogs in secret so the Undarbosses wouldn't accuse him and his Boyz of weakness. In order to keep the Dogs quiet, as payment for their aid (in addition to the weapons and ships) Maasta Blacktoof gave the Maelstrom Dogs sanctuary within his Orkdom and even a world to themselves, Blackmuk. To this day Maelstrom Dogs can be found all over Blackteef space, trading weapons and slaves for supplies and ships. Snake Bludz Klan- The Blackteef have a bloody feud with the Snake Bludz that has lasted for thousands of years. Though the two rarely come into contact when they do the lengths the two tribes will go to just to fight one another is quite ridiculous, even fighting side-by-side to destroy an enemy who dared to interrupt one of their bitter conflicts. (Of course after the rude guests are dealt with they go right back to trying to tear each others throats out.) Da Rattz- The Blackteef buy much of their vehicles from the Rattz, as the Blackteef spend much of their time constructing Deff Dreadz and Killa Kanz and lack the spare resources to make many Tankz or Trukkz. As the Rattz are commonly under the employ of the Schola Chaotica and the Snake Bludz, the Blackteefs sworn foes, the Blackteef have fought the Rattz many a time but bear no personal grudge against them. '''Eldar-'''The Blackteef had to defend Da Base from the Eldar of Craftworld Ka'Lae'Eath who assaulted the Ork fortress to claim the Eldar souls held in the derilct Craftworlds Infinty Core. Though the raid was not successful, Da Bases defense fleet is still rebuilding after the titanic battle. '''Necrons-' The Blackteef first encountered the Necrons during the Fall of Sigmus Seven. The Orks now harbour a deep urge to loot Necron tech but so far few attempts have been successful. The most recent attempt at gaining Necron technology was a raid on the Estomik Dynasty that, while not securing any Necron tech, did allow the Blackteef to loot considerable amounts of deadly weapons that were gifted to the Necrons orgainc servents. "Dem 'umies ain't nothin speshul, dey all die real easy and don't got lotsa blasty tek...but, buuuut, dere are dos Space Marines! Dey ain't got much blasty but dey shure can scrap I"ll give em dat!"- The Masta on the Imperium of Man. 'Imperium of Man-'''The Blackteef have made a few forays into Mankinds outer colonies mostly on Forge Worlds. For the most part they only attack to lure out Space Marines in an attempt to loot their gear. There is more than one chapter who has sworn to annihilate theses Orks to the last but due to the Orks location within Tau space and the sizeable following this tribe has it is unlikely that that will happen. Some consider this upstart Tribe a large threat to the Imperium, should they actually unite the greenskins, all hope will be lost in an unending tide of green. The Calipsian Hordes- The Blackteef empires northern most borders are very close to the Calipsia Sub-Sector and as such these Orks have had numerous dealings with the Gene-Lords. Though the Maastas forces at first poured into the Calipsia Sub-Sector, rather than waste time and resources fighting the Blackteef, the Gene-King struck a bargain with the Masta, the Orks of the Blackteef would leave the Hordes in peace if the Hordes agreed to trade with the Orks in weapons and ships. Masta Blacktoof, match to the dismay of his Boyz, agreed. Now Blackteef merchants are not an uncommon sight within the southern areas of the Gene-Kings domain, and deadly (if not poorly maintained) Calipsian warships can often be seen within the Blackteefs fleets. '''Chaos-'''The Blackteef make occasional "Expoditonz" into the Malestrom, seeking "Kaos teknology" these forays rarely return empty handed...or return at all. These incursions into the Warp make the Blackteef somewhat Ork experts on the horrors of that twisted realm, and has earned them the hatred of various Chaos Lords and Warbands. The Schola Chaotica- The Blackteef and the Schola have been fought each other more than either side cares to count. The Blackteef see the Schola as noting more but a bunch of meddling cultists who can't seem to get out of the Blackteefs way. However, they are the favoured enemies of the Blackteef due to the high quality arms and armour they can loot from the Scholas fallen Adeptus. '''Da Klanz-'''The Blackteef look down upon other Orks as "Dum Dums" and will rarely consider trading with them, and when they do it is usually to lord over the excessive value their teeth have over other Orks...suffice to say, hostilities between Da Klanz and the Blackteef have been at a fever pitch ever since Maasta Blaasta led his Boyz into the stars. How they conned the Klanz to accept the rate at which Blackteef teef are exchanged is unknown but what is known is that most Klanz simply hike up the prices on goods when the Blackteef show up. '''Tyranids-'''The Blackteef encountered a small splinter fleet from Hive Fleet Kraken and annihilated it to the last Nid. Though this splinter fleet had been driven off recently by the Tau and was on its last legs as it was. After words Maasta Blaasta decreed that no more Boyz should be wasted on such "Squishy" foes as they had no tech to salvage. '''Mek'Kingz-'''These Orks are the Blackteefs hated rivals. Being the only Tribe that values "Teknology" more than they do. Warlord Powa'Mad and Maasta Blaasta have done battle many a time but the crafty MekBoss always has a getaway vehicle ready in case. Its become somewhat of a game between the two and it is theorized by some that if one were to truly die the other might feel a tinge of grief within his green heart. '''Cyba-Goffs-' These Orks often find themselves at the wrong end of the Blackteefs Zapgunz. The Blackteef constantly raid them for more and more tech. The Blackteef usually lure The Cyba-Goffs into the open and rain death down upon these "Clanky Dum Dums" Mutacrat - The Blackteef and the Mutacrat are locked in constant battle for the Orks try to wrest tech from the Mutacrat at every opportunity. And the Mutacrat are having a difficult time keeping these Orks in check as they underestimate the Blackteefs strategic capabilities. They also find themselves at odds with The Blackteef in many quests for technology and knowledge. Noteable Conflicts "We ain't da oldest or da biggest klan, but if darez one ting I know itz dat da Blackteef 'ave won more WAAAAGH!s dan deyz lost. Datz why I joined up."- ''Turrd Lu-Tenent Snazz, prehaps the oldest and most reckless Ork in the Blackteefs Blitz Gitz. Benevolence X'I The Blackteef assaulted Benevolence XI on rumours that the mechanics were developing advanced Plasma weapons from reversed enginered Tau designs. This would be the Blackteefs first attack on an Imperial world and by far the most devastating. The Rokks fell at dawn and within a week all armed defenders were dead and within three months every human being was long dead. The Orks waisted no time in completely stripping the planet of tech and stealing four Warlord-class Titans and two Battle Barges armed with experimental Exterminuatus weapons. After the planet was picked clean The Maasta ordered the use of one of the "Planet Busta Bommz" as a test to see what "Exterminuatus" ment... The Masta was delighted as he watched the planet torn apart declaring the Bomms to be "Da best ting we eva stole." Da 1st Expedichun Leaving Krumpa behind to rule in his stead The Masta led the 1st Ork Crusade or "Expedition" into the Maelstrom in search of "Kaos Tekk". When the first elements of the Orks Expeditionary fleet, consisting of "Average" Blackteef Kroozas, entered the Warp they were immediately attacked by Black Legion forces. The Black Legions fleet commander had no reason to suspect that the Orks were actually bait sent to draw Chaos Forces out. At the perfect moment the Blackteefs Kapital Ship Da Deffspark and a whole horde of Ork Kill-Kroozaz leapt forth from the Maelstrom and tore into the Traitors fleet destroying four ships and capturing two others. The surviving Black Legion forces retreated and warned their local Champion. The unknown Chaos Lord was torn between rage and dark humour. The idea that a fleet of his own Black Legion was routed by Orks was laughable and the sheer incompetence his underlings seemed capable of made his blood boil. The Black Legion and the Orks would clash many more times within the Maelstrom but it all came to a head on a Dark Mechanicus forge world, Smogfire. There on the black ash fields of that hellish world the two armies met, the Chaos Lord leading the Legions forces personally. He saw a relatively small Ork force amassed upon the empty fields and once again the sheer absurdity of the situation nearly brought a smile to his face...nearly. Here was a small obviously crippled lot of foolish greenskins and their woefully ignorant Warlord, who believed that since they had mastered plasma weapons...mere toys compared to the power the Dark Gods had bestowed upon the Chaos Lord and his Black Legion... that they had the power to invade the Warp. He was more than prepared to show them the error of their ways as his massive force took to the field, Kornate Berserkers, Word Bearer Dark Apostles, Thousand Sons Sorcerers...against a pitiful few thousand Orks armed to the teeth with plasma weapons. The Black Legion gave out a massive warcry the likes of which echoed throughout the Warp as they charged...the Orks remained uncharacteristically silent. Soon the Chaos forces were halfway to the Orks when suddenly the red skys were blackened and a roar of such force that it made a few cultists ears bleed. The Chaos Lord looked to the skys and was dumbfounded. Millions of Ork Stormboys dove headlong into the Black Legion, Blaastaz ablaze. Then the Blackteef Kommandos leapt from the tunnels they had dug underneath the battlefield and had concealed with simple black tarps, some were behind the Chaos Lords army, some in the midst, and many before them. From these tunnels millions of Orks poured in geysers of green muscle and savage fury. The Chaos Lord had been informed by his fleet that the Ork fleet had been annihilated earlier but as it turned out that was a sacrificial force with little more than a few Grot skeleton crews. The main fleet had remained hidden in the nearby asteroid belt until the final moment, then ambushed the Chaos fleet above the planet. The Orks Weirdboyz used their powers to block all vox transmissions from the fleet to the ground forces... their panicked cries for assistance doing little more than entertaining the Orks who tore them apart as they bordered their ships. The Chaos Lords forces were soon woefully out numbered and outgunned as 20 Deff Dealaz plumeted from the skys their massive Plaz Gunz and Powa Weponz. (Claymorz, Zap Choppaz or Powa Klawz) gouging deep swaths into the Black Leigons army. Meanwhile a mob of Blackteef Blitz Boyz, led by Bommchompa himself, had overrun the token force of Cultists and Black Legion Chaos Marines stationed inside the Heretic hive city and were already looting valuable technology and information. The Chaos Lord let lose a howl of rage as he cut down Ork after Ork after Ork, but the Green Tide rushed onward ripping the Black Legions army limb from limb. Biltz Gitz led by The Masta Blasta himself were annihilating all who stood before them. Masta Blasta crushed a small band of Kornate Berserkers with his massive Powa Fiztz and then let loose from the Blaastaz attached to the Fitztz knuckles a hail of blue death that showered a detachment of Dark Apostles, incinerating them in the midst of their dark sermons. The Chaos Lord set his sights on the Warlord, killing his Biltz Gitz honour guard and challenging the Ork to face him. The Maasta obliged in kind, slaying the Chaos Lords personal force of Traitor Marines. As the two foes stared one another down the Masta gave a howl of laughter stating that "The Dum Dum Kaos Lord" had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, "Da Bait And Switch." The Chaos Lords only answer was a concussive roar of rage as he charged the Ork. The two were evenly mached in hand to hand combat, the Maastaz Powa Fiztz matching the dark servents Lightning Claw and Daemon Sword. The Chaos Lord decided that it would be his Warp powers that would resolve this stalemate...summoning his vast ocean of dark power the Chaos Gods had gifted him with the Chaos Lord unleashed a soul destroying blast of pure Warp energy...which did absolutely nothing to his utmost surprise. The Masta laughed and gestured for the Chaos Lord to look around him. For in the midst of the battle, which had gone exactly to the Orks plan, a sizeable contingent of Weirdboyz had surrounded the two duelling warriors and were drawing upon the massive WAAAAGH! energies being released in the midst of the battle. They had been protecting their Maasta from any Warp based attacks whilst also drawing the Chaos Lords own powers from him, the blast of Warp energy the Warmaster unleashed was just what the Ork wanted. The Chaos Lord stood, bracing himself due to the waves of Warp energy that held him back, as the Weirdboyz flung all their energies to their Maasta. The ground cracked and shook, the very skies greened with Orkish energy, blots of lighting crackled and sparked around Masta Blasta Face'Eata Blacktoof. There were one of two outcomes possible from this tactic...One, The Maastas head would explode from the sheer amount of energy now coursing through his green veins. Or Two, The Ork would unleash a devastating blast of WAAAAAAAAAGH! energy the likes of which had that have never been imagined. Eyes crackling with lightning, Maasta Blaasta let loose a massive WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! blast from his Blacktoothed Maw purely destroying all that stood before him, the very souls of the Black Legion soldiers caught in the blast obliterated into sheer nothingness, their bodies atomized by the sheer intensity of the blast. The beam travelled across the battlefield and not only tore the hive city on the horizon asunder (Bommchompa and his Mob were long gone before the blast...all according to plan) and even blew apart the planets moon. As The Maasta slumped to his knees in exaustion and triumph, the Black Legion was in full retreat the ork had delt a killing blow to the Champion of the Dark Gods. The Blackteef loaded a prisoner, and a massive pile of tech loot, onto the Orks waiting fleet. The survivng Chaos forces vows for vengance tugged at the very essence of the Immaterium as the Blackteefs Expedition beat a hasty retreat home. The Third Battle of Encrux IV Hoping to exact vengeance upon the Warbosses who wronged him in the past, Masta Blasta led his Blackteef on the largest WAAAAAAHG! the tribe had been on since Da 1st Expedition, leaving behind only a quarter of the fleet to defend his small empire in Tau space. (knowing full well the Tau were too busy dealing with the Damoclies Gulf Crusade to be of any major threat to The Maastas domain) The two former Warbosses of The Maasta were locked in an epic struggle for the agri world Encrux IV, having washed away Imperial resistance in the Second Battle of Encrux IV as allies. Warboss Gnashbone Facestompa of the Bad Moons and Bonegnash Smashead of the Blood Axes had fought one another for a full three years undisturbed. However that all changed when the Blackteef fleet arrived with superior numbers and much more fire power. The Maasta had his fleet attack from all possible vectors then retreat, knowing that the Bad Moons and Blood Axes would give chance into the nearby asteroid belt. There the Blackteef sprung their deadly trap, using Rokks to board the Klanz ships and either destroy or capture them. In a few short standard hours the Blackteef had either destroyed or taken over all of the ships in both clanz employ. Blackteef forces then bombarded strategic targets from orbit and then launched a co-ordinated deployment all over the war torn planet, taking cities and town and other advantageous ground with speed and tactical acumen that other races thought Orks incapable of. Soon the Blood Axes and Bad Moons were forced once again to work together to survive this onslaught. One of the most decisive blows to the joint Bad Moon and Blood Axe force would be at the small farming village of Singaurd's Hope. A large garrison of Fash Gitz mercenaries and Blood Axe Kommandoz were exterminated in a brutal assault by a Blitz Gitz force led by Sekond Lu-Tenent Krumpa. The Blitz Gitz attacked from the skies and also used the towns sewage system to attack from below, collapsing the tunnels and taking the ground out from under the enemies feet. With their elite forces destroyed, the Warbosses made a desperate last stand at the planets capital Encrux City. The proto hive city was host to months of bloody urban warfare, with Blackteef forces slowly tightening the noose around the Blood Axe and Bad Moon defenders as they were pushed further towards the centre of the city and up the spires to the highest towers. Soon the Warbosses were forced to face The Masta in personal combat atop the tallest spire. Bonegnash wielded his massive club, Smashead, and Gnashbone held his Kombi-Shoota, Pain 'an Pain and his Powa Klaw but alas they were no match for The Maastas Powa Fiztz, Gork 'an Mork, or his oversized Blaasta, Blaaststick. After a titanic battle the two Warbosses lay bloodied and beaten at Maasta Blaasta's feet. But, rather than kill them as most Orks in his position would, The Masta offered the defeated warbosses a job. The Masta explained to them his vision of a united greenskin people, led by only the smartest of their kind and conquering the Galaxy in a tide of green muscle and plasma fire. Inspired by this vision of war and conquest, the two warbosses vowed to aid The Masta in realizing his vision. And so became the first Undabosses, taking their remaining forces and joining the Blackteef ranks. When all was said and done the Orks celebrated by throwing a massive party all across the world that lasted a full Terran year. They then boarded their ships and for the grand finale, blew the planet to bits with a Planet Busta Bomm. The Sigmus VII "Debakal" ''"You all 'ad ONE JOB! Just one..Take da 'umies Zapy dakka...AND WHAT 'APPENED?! YOU LOT GOT YER 'EADS 'ANDED TO YA ON A PLADDA BY SOME KAOS GITZ AND SKELETINZ!!!"-'' The Masta on the Sigmus VII "Debakal". When The Maasta heard of a humie world that was producing tons of Plaz Dakka, he sent former Freebooter High'kapton Undaboss Kikface Toofsnacha to wrest the weapons from the humies, due to his past expereince with that sector of space. When the Undaboss returned empty handed (dispite his best attempts to die on the battlefield with some dignity) the Masta was livid and punished the Freebooter by placeing him on home guard. Doomed to defend Blackteef space forever, never to WAAAGH! again. DA BIG WAAAAGH! ''"Oi! Ya runty lil 'umie! Ya tink ya can just kill my nobz and boyz and git away wit it?! Well I gotz newz fer ya! YA CAN'T! WAAAAAAAGH!- ''Deff Monga to Cecile Crowley during their confrontaition during DA BIG WAAAAGH! After the Sigmus VII "Debakal", The Masta senced dessention within the "Dum Dumz" he had conquered. Knowing Ork society well, the Masta ordered a WAAAHGH! the likes of which the Tribe had never known, before these grumbles of dissension became full on rebellion. However this glorious WAAAAGH! almost never came to pass, as the Tau septs the Blackteef had brutalized for so long suddenly banded together and launched sizeable campaign of extermination against the Orks. With most of his forces preoccupied driving back to Tau, the Masta would have a difficult time mounting WAAAGH! big enough to satisfy the still discontent Dum Dumz. And he couldn't very well let the Dum Dumz aid his Boyz against the Tau, lest the Undabosses think his Boyz to weak to hold the blueskins, and therefore a potential rebellion, in check. Thankfully, the tribes Big Mek, Deff Monga volunteered to lead the unruly Dum Dumz into battle... for he wished to gather more bits and gubbins to tinker with and create more deadly dakka for the Masta. Deff Monga immediately gathered a fleet of thousands and the Masta granted the WAAAAGH! his blessing, The Battlebarge, Deathknell. Redglare then gathered up many Deff Dealaz, Blitz Boyz, and Freeboota mercenaries to supplement his Ork Horde, and finally he managed to secure the dreaded Battle Titan, Rolly. With his WAAAAGH! now at its critical mass, The Mek set off into the Kronus Sector, burning and looting any worlds his WAAAGH! stumbled upon... yet these early victories were, to Deff Monga, trivial accomplishments. He wanted a WAAAGH! that would do The Beast himself proud. This chance came from an unexpected source. One of the Freeboota Kaptons under Deff Mongas command told the Astartes of a planet that could hold significant loot for the Blackteef. The Freebootaz had heard of legends that, around the time of the Imperium's Great Crusade, an Ork pirate fleet shot down a Mechanicus Exploratory ship over the world known to the Freebootaz as Dedrok. Although it was a long shot, the thought of archotech from that long forgotten age in Blackteef hands spurned Deff Monga onward to that world. When he arrived he found that the world in question was currently embroiled in a large conflict. The Mutacrat had sent a large force to this world after hearing the same rumours of lost and ancient technology, but the Mutacrat intel suggested a far greater prize than mere weapons...a STC printout, surely such a treasure could not be allowed to fall into the hands of primitives or pirates. However, the Mutacrats expedition had run into unexpected delays. First, the crashed Imperial vessels automated security systems were still online, second, the human techno-barbarians that called this world home constantly harassed the expedition, and third, the forces of Ticious The Enlightener, led by his favoured servant, Cecile Crowly had descended upon the world in search of the very same tech, probably to appease Abbadon for the loss of the weaponry from Sigmus VII. And as if to add to the planets woes Deff Monga's fleet descended, raining Rokks and viciously mauling both Mutacrat and Ticious's fleets. As the carnage insured, the Mutacrats had a stroke of luck, an elite team of the expeditions military wing had successfully reprogrammed the Mechanicus ships security systems, allowing the xenos to take refuge within the bowls of the "Holy Relic" and set up an defensive line, making them all but unassailable... at least until the Chaos or Orks dealt with one another and could dedicate their full forces to taking the ship. Meanwhile, Cecile recognized these Orks, their black banners and plasma weaponry calling her back to her first experience of war. She felt a tinge of nostalga as she led her forces against the Orks, cutting down Nobz and their Boyz...regardless of the losses her allies suffered. Unfortunately the Orks kept coming, raining from the skies by the millions...and the Ork Battle-Barge was tearing the Chaos and Mutacrat fleets apart. The Orks had also taken control of the Mechanicus vessels upper half and its exterior, building fortifications and setting up a forward base and landing zone atop the hulking wreck. In a desperate bid for time, Ticious ordered his champion to convert the primitive natives to their cause...as the barbarians wielded achotech weapons and could make great cannon fodder against the Orks. Cecile had little difficulty with the task, murdering the barbarian chieftain and his whole bloodline, she became their goddess and undisputed ruler. And so with archotech tribals (whom Cecile theorized were actually descendants of the ships crew.) bolstering her forces, Cecile began a ferocious offence that would push the Orks back to the Mechanicus vessel, and draw her ever closer to her true goal... the elimination of the "Undaboss" leading these Orks. However, Deff Monga kept the forces of Chaos at bay by using his diverse force, Blitz Boyz made vicious night time raids, Grenadier Grotz had all but eliminated Ceciles armoured units, and Space Marines struggled against the teeming ranks of Killa Kanz and Deff Dredz. And his Freeboota mercenaries, supplemented with Kommandoz, constantly pushed deeper into the ship, fighting the Mutacrat and their machines in savage close quarters engagements. Soon however the Chaos forces would engage the Orks in a brutal battle, as Cecile's armies closed in on the ship itself. There she divided her forces, leading the barbarians and cultists against the Orks above, whilst her Traitor Marines dove into the bowels of the decrepit vessel. Deff Monga had heard numerous reports about this, "Unkillyble" humie that was leading the Enlightener's forces. He was determined to take the young witches head as a trophy for all the delays she had caused and the thousands of his Boyz she had killed. Leading his deadly Cybork Mobz onto the field he tore into Ceciles lines, cutting deep swaths with his Powa Klaw and massive Plazma Pistol, his Cyborks crushing barbarians and cultists alike with their Powa Fiztz and Powa Klawz. Cecile responded in kind, leading her group of followers into the fray, cutting down Orks by the hundreds, her minions butchering greenskins with their damned blades and cursed bolters. The two champions soon found one another, Cecile fled, leading the Big Mek to the very top of the Mechanicus vessel. There the two stared each other down. The Orkz bonik eyes seemed to burn through Witches black soul. She was indeed terrified by this hulking figure in scrapped together mega armor, his Orkish Plasma Pistol clutched in a mechanical claw, the other arm dedicated to a crackling Powa Klaw, he bore the Blackteefs symbol, a Ork skull with black teeth, on his breastplate... the once white skull stained with aeons of blood shed. Deff Monga sized up this "Champ-on" of Ticious and saw little more than a young girl... wielding a power sword and clad in Inquisitors armour. But he recalled the thousands of Orks, each stronger than the last, that had lain dead at this "gurlz" feet and so remained alert. Cecile was quick to overcome her fear and she lunged at the Ork, but her power sword found nothing but air as Deff Monga simply side stepped the strike and delivered a blow with his Klaw that would have caved in an Astartes skull. Ceciles body flew a considerable distance and landed on the ships hard surface. Feeling disappointed Deff Monga turned his back on the body, wondering how this humie killed so many of his Boyz when suddenly he felt a burning pain...he saw a power swords blade sticking through his chest. Deff Monga slowly turned to face Cecile Crowly, who had seriously underestimated her opponents phsycial might, the blade had gone deep but to the Orks hardy body, it was little more than a flesh wound. Now without her weapon Cecile desperately reached for her plasma pistol. But Deff Monga held out his robotic hand to draw her to a stop, pulled the sword out form his body without the slightest sign of discomfort, and tossed the blade to his opponent. The two dueled for hours, Ceciles immorality matched by Deff Mongas superhuman strength and endurance. Deff Monga crushed bones and tore flesh from the Witches lithe frame and yet nothing seemed to have a lasting effect. Ceciles attacks were well placed and timed but rarely did she do anything more than a flesh wound if she was lucky. Cecile knew that the Ork had the power to reduce her to a mere pulp... and she wasn't sure her gift would be effective at that point. She knew her only hope was to keep the Mek entertained, allowing enough violent wounds to keep him interested, but not so many that he would grow frustrated. She just had to hold out until her trap was sprung. Andrew K'Lansky had set up with his daemonic sniper rifle not but a yard away from where his mistress and the Berserker dueled to the death. He thought of the potential reward if he was successful in slaying the Ork..he also shuddered to image of his beloveds fate should he fail. As he lined up the shot he thought of all Cecile had done for him...the purpose she gave him. There was no doubt in his mind that it was a love the likes of which the Galaxy had never known. He squeezed the trigger... Andrew's shot missed, his aim thrown off by a sudden and violent shaking, he then realized that the sun had been eclipsed. Rolly, the Ork Titan, had taken the field its massive crushing roller spun up and ready to crush the armies of Chaos into the dust. The Titan set to work its grinding roller reducing hundreds of cultists to bloody smears and its gunners firing deadly plasma in all directions. Deff Monga had gotten ahold of Cecile, holding the young witch by the throat with his Powa Klaw, ready to finish this long drawn out battle...when two Mutacrat soldiers, armed with powerful plasma rifles leapt from the vents of the ship and unloaded their weapons into the Orks chest. Deff Monga used Cecile as a human shield, then flung the her at the diminutive warriors. Three more leapt from the vents focusing their fire on the Ork.Deff Monga ripped into the nearest one and blasted the other with his pistol, but as he ran the third one through with his Powa Klaw it activated a grenade and the resulting explosion threw the Undaboss from the ships side. Andrew fired another shot, killing one of the Mutacrats assaulting his mistress. Cecile got to her feet and beheaded the other. She wondered why the Mutacrats would send their soldiers up to the surface? Perhaps her Traitor Marines had taken control of the ships innards and the Mutacrats were retreating? Or had the Orks slaughtered her Marines and the Mutacrats were merely fleeing the greenskins wrath? The true answer came when the Mutacrats swarmed the surface of the ship by the hundreds, and with them was a force unbelievable, war machines from the Dark Age of Technology. The Orks and Chaos forces scattered from the ship as these ancient war machines dove into their ranks, their archotech weapons and indestructible bodies making them all but unassailable. Even the Ork Battle Titan was forced to retreat, its gunners blown from their stations by the arcane weapons of these unknown machines and its hull scorched and blown apart in various areas. (though it did manage to crush a number of the machines under its grinding roller) Within the bowels of the ship the Chaos Marines suffered grievous losses but had returned with a magnificent prize, they had secured a cache of ancient Terminator Power Armour and had evacuated the ship with their precious cargo. The Rak'Gol mercenaries had secured a massive cache of arcotech weapons and, much more importantly the STC. But the Mutacrat by and large, had emerged victorious, having secured the ship itself and a force of powerful war machines. Deff Monga let loose a howl of rage as his forces fled the machine onslaught. Bellowing to his forces to stand and fight. In the end Deff Monga would have to be dragged from the battlefield by his Blitz Gitz honour guard. It was only after the Ork had quenched his rage in the blood of captured Mutacrats and Chaos Cultists that he realized that the WAAAGH! had been by and large, successful... but his wounded pride continued to gnaw at him. Ceclie Crowley, however, merely released a disappointed sigh she had not killed the Ork, and her Marines had suffered significant losses... Tictious would not be pleased that she had not captured the whole ship but at least it was not a total loss, most warbands would kill for but one set of Terminator Armour and the ship had enough to outfit at least half of the marines in the Schola, and the sizeable local population of techno-barbarians would be a boon to the Scholas numbers. The Blackteef quickly retreated, and Tictious's forces soon after. The Mutacrats let lose a collective sigh of grief, the savages had escaped with the holy STC in hand... but at least, with these machines at their beck and call, they could research this holy site in peace and one day retake the holy relic from the greenskined barbarians. Upon his return Deff Monga was praised by The Maasta himself for the considerable loot he had plundered for the Blackteef. But the Big Mek was not satisfied, he swore vengeance on that young which who had made a fool of him and those damnable squid-heads and their machines. To this day if a group of Blackteef are found harassing the Schola Chaotica or the Mutacrat, they are more often than not led by Undaboss Deff Monga. Trivia *The Blackteefs theme song is "Johnny I Hardly Knew Ya" by The Dropkick Murphys. *The Maasta's personal theme song is "Lump Ya Head" by Hollywood Undead. *Bommchommpa's theme song is "Hunt You Down" by Saliva *Krumpa's theme song is "Tendiancies" by Hollywood Undead *Snazz's theme song is "...To Be Loved" by Papa Roach *Deff Monga's theme song is *Zzapface Mik'Smashy's theme song is *All the Blackteef Grots speak "Engrish" sorta sounding "Rike Dis." Category:Ork Clans Category:Orks Category:Ork Empires